


tavern times

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, scarlet and wolf aren't drunk though fdjksl, so yeah that tag is there, we all know wolf can be overprotective but it's waranted in this case, when i did tw:drunkenness nothing showed up so I guess people just block the tags as a whole?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: Wolflet oneshot where they do a veggie run to Gilles Tavern, and a bunch of drunk guys starting hitting on Scarlet. She can handle herself of course, but that doesn’t stop Wolf from swooping in to be a protective bf
Relationships: Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley, Émilie Monfort/Orignal Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	tavern times

Scarlet heaved the last crate out of the pod with a grunt and a sigh. Settling her hands on her hips, she surveyed the piles of crates. She was just wondering how long it would take her to carry them into the tavern when heavy hands fell on her shoulders. A grin teased her lips as she tilted her head back. Emerald eyes met hers, and she did smile, a true smile.

That’s right. She wouldn’t have to load the produce to the tavern all alone anymore. She had Wolf now. It wasn’t that she had forgotten Wolf, she had merely fallen into her usual routine. This was the first time she had been at the tavern since the revolution. With both of their new “hero” statuses, their names had been cleared with Gilles. She was back to supplying for the tavern.

Only now, she was with Wolf.

He leaned down to peck her nose and she blushed. Spinning around, Scarlet buried her face in Z’s shirt. Even though it had been months after the war, she still felt scared she could lose him at any time. The physical threat may be gone, but her mind was in constant turmoil.

Gentle arms carefully surrounded her, and she let out a sigh. She leaned into Wolf, and his arms tightened her cocoon as a response. His chin rested on her head.

A warm feeling of contentment and safety consumed Scarlet. She briefly wrapped her arms around Wolf and squeezed. Then she thought of the crates they had to transport, and let them fall, and trying to move away.

Wolf made a noise akin to a dog whining and didn’t let go.

Scarlet rolled her eyes fondly. “Wolf.” No response. “Z,” she continued sternly, and the arms slackened a bit. “We have to make a living! We can cuddle later, okay?”

Z whined again, but his arms dropped. Scarlet turned to pick up the crates, and Wolf followed suit. Scar stacked two crates, the result almost taller than her head. Wolf in turn balanced the remaining four crates. Two on each hip. Scarlet scanned her ID chip. She watched as univs were added to her account before kicking open the door. She turned to beckon Wolf in, but paused at the sight of him with a half eaten tomato in hand.

“Z!” She reprimanded. “What have I told you about eating the produce?”

Ze’ev hung his head like a scolded puppy. Scar resisted the urge to laugh, but also felt a bit guilty. When he raised his head, she saw he wasn’t truly hurt.

“ Scarlet!” Gilles Greeted, and Scarlet spun back around. “It’s good to see you again!” Scarlet saw Wolf hide the tomato behind his back in the corner of her eye.

Scarlet almost scoffed, but shoved it back down. Instead, she forced a smile.“Likewise. Wonderful to see you in such good health.“ She lost the battle of keeping the sarcastic ring out of her tone. Gilles looked anything but in good health. He was sweaty as ever, and he had more gray hairs then she ever seen on him. His potbelly was bigger than before as well.

Gille’s eyes narrowed slightly, so Scarlet took this as her time to get inside. She’d snuck in when Gilles stopped her. “Hold up. Who’s your friend here?” His tone seems slightly mocking, as if daring to suggest anyone would have Wolf as a friend. “I don’t need one of them in my tavern.” Gilles spat.

Scarlet tensed, and was seconds away from throwing a tomato at him.She gathered herself. “Oh,” She said in an offhand tone. “This is my boyfriend, Ze’ev Kesley. Perhaps you’ve heard of him?” She knew he would recognize the name as one of the “Heroes of the Moon.”

Gilles face took on a bit of surprise as the name clicked with recognition. Scarlet prayed that it was recognition as a hero, not as the man who had nearly killed a person and gotten banned last time he was here. Even if he does recognize him as that street fighter, he still is famous for the moon fiasco. Scarlet reassured herself.

“Well then, you can head right in. You know where to go.”

Scarlet breathed a sigh of relief, and continued on her way to the kitchen. She set her food down in it’s usual spot, and watched Z do the same.

“Scarling!” Scar was almost barreled over by a hug. Émilie. She hugged her back, glad to see her friend. She’d commed Em many times since she’d gotten back, but due to her busy schedule, she hadn’t been able to meet up yet.

Émilie stepped back and saw Wolf. She looked back to Scar. “Is this really him?” She whispered incredulously. Scarlet understood. Wolf had changed a lot since last time they’d met, besides the eyes. “Yes.” Scarlet replied lovingly.

Émilie took a moment to consider him. “Émilie meet Z, Z meet Émilie”

Émilie dropped a bit of a curtsy, and Scarlet laughed as Wolf awkwardly let his hand fall.

“Scarlet is a special woman, take care of her.” Scarlet blushed deep red in embarrassment and the flattery, but not as much as when Wolf replied. “I know. I will do my best.”

There was a sappy pause. Émilie broke it with a sudden grin. “Scarling! Have you met Andrea?”

“Who?”

Émilie didn’t stop to answer, rather, she dragged Scarlet into the eating room. A cacophony of noises and smells hit her ears. Scarlet wrinkled her nose; she hadn’t missed this place.

Wolf’s eyes flicked left to right, back and forth. As more and more people began to stare at his wolffish frame, his fingers took on a piano solo against his side. Scarlet took those hands in hers.

Émilie led them to a young woman about their age. She was arm wrestling another tavern goer, a male, who was about twice her height. Scarlet watched as they went back and forth for a few minutes. Finally, the other tavern goer forced the girl’s hand down, and stood up in victory.

Émilie went over to the girl, beaming. “Good try, love!”

The girl, presumably Ándrea, swept her dark braid over her shoulder. Rather than looking upset over the loss, she looked positively invigorated. “That’s the closest I’ve gotten yet!” She smiled, and her eyes sparkled blue.

Émilie glowed with pride, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “You’ll get him next time.”

“Thank you darling. No promises.” Ándrea took Émilie’s hand, and they shared a private smile.

Wolf cleared his throat awkwardly. The women broke apart, taking their time. Émilie giggled, and rushed an apology. “I should’ve introduced you! Scarlet, Ze’ev, meet Ándrea, my girlfriend. Ándrea, meet my friend Scarlet, and her boyfriend, Ze’ev.

Scarlet and Ándrea shook hands, as did her and Wolf. Scarlet was honestly a bit surprised. Émilie had never shown interest in a girl before. But there she was, standing with Ándrea’s arm wrapped around her waist. Scarlet saw how happy her friend looked, and felt glad for her. As long as Émilie was happy, that was what mattered.

“We’ll be right back! Need to bus a table!” Émilie dragged her girlfriend off, the two of them giving each other lovestruck looks. Scarlet doubted busing tables was the only think they’d be doing.

“Scar?” Scarlet turned around. “Where’s the bathroom?”

Scarlet pointed in direction. “Next to the bar on the right.”

Wolf looked around the bustling Tavern with caution, but Scarlet hurried him off. “Go, and be quick. I would like to get out of here.” Z nodded and hurried off.

Scarlet sighed and sank into the chair closest to her. She stretched out her legs, tired.

“Hello there Darlin’.”

A slurred voice met Scarlet’s ears, and she groaned in disgust. Refusing to acknowledge the voice, she took out her portscreen.

The drunken voice made a dissatisfied sound. “Come on girlie. You look like a tender morsel.”

Scarlet’s skinned crawled and she bristled. Don’t react. She told herself, wondering if her tactics from the lunar court would work on intoxicated men.

Hands roughly grabbed her shoulders suddenly, and Scarlet jerked to her feet and spun around. Her hand went to her waistband immediately.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” She spat, eyes going to slits. She registered her attacker now had a friend, who was eyeing her hungrily as well. She shivered. Some people seemed to have noticed, but no one really cared.

“Aw, we just want to have a little fun-” One of the men took a teetering step towards her, and she flipped him off.

The other chuckled. “I like it when they’re fresh.” He said, teeth glinting as he smiled. Scarlet recoiled. Gross.

“I’ll show you fresh.” She growled, rage and disgust filling her as she prepared to be sure these heckers would never touch another unwilling woman again.

The men advanced on her threateningly, but before they could touch her, an arm raising growl echoed throughout the scene. Suddenly, one of the men was lifted off his feet.

“AAGH!” He yelled as he was thrown backwards onto an unsuspecting couples’ table.

The other jeering man’s eyes filled with apprehension as he registered Wolf’s rage focusing on him.

“Wolf!”

“Oh look, you’ve got yourself a little boyfriend to protect you.” The man jeered, and Scar felt a prick of anger. Wolf growled once more.

“Boyfriend? Ha! He’s a monster!” The man sneered, and Scarlet saw red.

No one talked about her Z like that.

She screamed, and reached for the nearest object to attack this man, opting not to pull out her gun. Instead, she found a beer bottle, which she promptly smashed the bottom off of.

Lifting it threateningly, with Wolf at her side, she saw fear register in the man’s eyes.

“The only monster here is you.” Scarlet replied through gritted teeth.

He didn’t move.

Wolf tensed, rage coming off in waves.

“Now run.” Scarlet added helpfully, and the man did just that.

“Scar! Are you okay?!” Scarlet dropped the bottle as Wolf turned to her frantically, and gripped her arms. “They didn’t hurt you or anything, right?!”

“They certainly didn’t get far, no with you chucking one of them halfway to Luna.”

Wolf scanned Scarlet urgently, before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

“Wolf!” She cried in exasperation and surprise. “I don’t need to be carried!”

“No. You’re safe up there. He sounded satisfied with this solution, at his genius way to keep her out of danger. He seemed so content that she didn’t even argue. Instead, propped her head on her hand and waved to the drunken man just beginning of stand up. Smiling brightly at his scowl, she turned as they walked back to the hover.


End file.
